1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a washing machine capable of simultaneously spraying washing water to a side wall and bottom of a washing tub to effectively rinse the laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine generally refers to various devices for processing the laundry by applying a physical and chemical action to the laundry, such as a laundry machine for detaching a contaminant from the clothes, bedclothes, and the like, (referred to as the ‘laundry’, hereinafter) by using a chemical decomposition operation between water and a detergent and a physical operation such as friction between water and the laundry, a dryer for spin-drying the wet laundry; and a refresher for spraying (or spraying) heated stem to the laundry to prevent an allergy due to the laundry, and simply washing the laundry.
The washing machine is divided into an agitator type washing machine, a drum type washing machine, and a pulsator type washing machine depending on their structure and washing method. The washing machine washes the laundry by sequentially performing a washing course, a rinsing course, and a spin-drying course. In this case, only a certain course, among the courses, may be performed according to a user selection, and the laundry may be washed according to a proper washing method based on the type of the laundry.
However, the related art washing machine performs washing such that washing water is supplied toward the bottom of a washing tub and, as the supplied washing water fills the washing tub, the laundry is wet. Thus, in order to wet all the laundry, water must be supplied as high the laundry, causing a problem in that an excessive amount of washing water is consumed. In particular, recently, in the washing machine, the washing tub rotates at a high speed to perform spin-drying in the course of the washing process, and wash is supplied to rinse the laundry after spin-drying. At this time, the laundry cling to the side wall of the washing tube due to the high speed rotation of the washing tub, and in order to rinse the clinging laundry, washing water must be supplied as high as the position whether the laundry cling, resulting in consumption of an excessive amount of washing water. In particular, because the process is intermittently repeated during the washing process, further increasing the amount of consumed washing water.